


Ghosts

by Justabitsarcastic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poltergeists, Possession, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justabitsarcastic/pseuds/Justabitsarcastic
Summary: Alana Hill has been dead for a while. You may think that spending your death as a poltergiest would be interesting, but not really. The poltergeist lifestyle is best suited to those who die aggressively, standoffs with police, suicide bombings, etc. Alana is- and has always been- very quiet and peaceful. So she spends her time lurking in the cemetery where she was buried. Until one day, a man walks by her grave, and, unbeknownst to him, her soul is chained to his being by some supernatural luck.Oh well.Little did she know, this was when her dead days would get interesting.Months later, Alana is just trying to keep her charge from dying of shock when she learns something that would change everything.Suddenly, everything Alana has grown to care for is at stake, and she must fight to keep the two worlds apart, for the greater good of the universe.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody wanted this but here it is anyways.

Two men walk into a pizza restaurant. They sit down in a booth and wait as their camera crew film a chef making the restaurants famed "Mothman Pizza." Across the aisle from them, a young girl stood, invisible to the naked eye. That young girl is me. 

Hi, I'm Alana Hill. You may have heard of me. I died a few years back, so while I appear 13, I am actually older. But only chronologically. Mentally and physically (as physical as a spirit can get anyways) I am thirteen. 

Anyways the two men who I am following are named Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej. They are ghost hunters for the youtube channel Buzzfeed Unsolved, and are incredibly stupid. But, in a strange, slightly endearing way. And while it may seem that they are not stupid, think about this for a second. 

My soul has been chained to Ryan Bergara's being for months, maybe even years, and he still hasn't noticed. And remember, this man is supposed to be a ghost hunter, and he still hasn't noticed me. 

Rude. 

So, in retaliation for his idiocy, I have made it my role to sabotage every single ghost hunt that he goes on. Yay. 

Don't worry, when I say sabotage, I don't mean that I get him hurt. No, of course not. I don't want more people to die, and I definitely don't want to be the cause or anyone's death. I just tell other ghosts to shush when they take out that God-forsaken spirit box, I keep other ghosts back from tripping sensors or other things like that. In better words, I'm the worst gosh darned ghost hunting partner there ever has been. 

You might be wondering, "Hey Alana, if you're a ghost, how are you writing this?" Well let me tell you dear reader, I am not your normal ghost. I am a poltergeist, born from a violent death. A poltergeist, coming from the German words poltern (crash) and geist (spirit or ghost), is a a noisy or unruly ghost or spirit. 

One of the best known traits belonging to the poltergeist race (race? Species? Who knows honestly) is that we can move physical objects. Now, this can be very violent movement, such as throwing objects across rooms, or far less violent movements, such as stealing a phone and using a pen with one of those touch screen tips to type. If you couldn't tell, I am currently doing the latter. Thank god for autocorrect, or else this would be a whole bunch of useless blabber. 

So this is going to be my diary of sorts. I will record, here, what I see, do, and think while following Ryan and Shane on their wild adventures. 

Signing out, Alana Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Alana's Ghostly Crackhouse.

One thing that I have noticed in my time of being dead is how much I miss eating. As a matter of fact, I think I just miss food in general. Especially pizza. So, when I have to watch Ryan eat anything, it sucks. 

Especially that Mothman pizza thing. God, it looked really good. Lucky them. 

Also, another thing that I would like to explain is how I get around. Some of you might think that I get dragged around by some supernatural string, and for the most part that's true. But when I don't feel like getting dragged across roads, I sit in the back of Ryan's car. And when there's already someone sitting there, I sit on the roof. No, I'm not kidding. It's rather fun. I mean, I can't fall off and die, I can't even fall off. All I have to do is sit down and I'm fine. It is a bit annoying though, the wind whooshing through your head, so I only do it when I must. 

Back to the Mothman thing. 

When we got to the wildlife preserve, Ryan said something along the lines of: "It's daytime right now, so it's not scary, but when darkness falls it will be." And I tell you, I almost laughed out loud. He can't even see all the spooks and haunts and ghosts and demons and stuff. Some of those things are actually gross. 

Fun fact, ghosts who died of diseases or other natural causes often have pee or other bodily fluids leaking out of them, and it's weird. I mean, I have dried blood on my person, but that's nothing compared to saliva forever dripping down your face and not being able to do anything about it. 

Then Ryan pulled out that damned high visibility vest and I spent the whole time thinking "Oh my god, he is a dork."

They are both dorks, honestly. The banter is hysterically stupid. 

Also, quick tangent, I've seen a lot of people shipping Ryan and Shane, and knowing them both I have to say

Why??? Someone please explain?

But not important.

Later, we were going into one of those WWII bunker thingies- which was stupid enough on its own- I was honestly hoping we would see something down there, I won't lie. 

I frankly don't believe in the Mothman, but it's fun to come along on these investigations and I honestly get a kick out of every single freak out that Ryan has, so during the investigation I was telling myself to suspend my disbelief. But when they began to do those weird mouse noises, I think I died again. And when Ryan said that he was terrified, I had to stop myself from cracking up. 

I love it when Ryan freaks out. It's the funniest thing ever. 

The only ghosts that can actually hurt humans are poltergeists, elemental spirits, and that other type of ghost that can possess people and objects. And of course, demons. Most ghosts do not fall into those catigories, so they are for the most part harmless. A lot of poltergeists offer their services for a price, so when you see a vengeful spirit wrecking havoc by throwing stuff, it's hardly ever the actual individual themselves. Far more likely that they hired a poltergeist to do the work for them. 

When we go places on a ghost hunt, Ryan always gets spooked by ghosts even when there aren't any there and even if the ghost doesn't actually pose a threat, and therefore Ryan has no reason to be afraid. But on a hunt like this, that fear is totally ridiculous. The day you get me to believe that the moth man exists will be... well, when Ryan gets over his fear of ghosts! 

Alright, that's all the time I have right now for writing. I'll probably finish talking about the mothman episode next week. 

For now, bye guys, and thanks for checking in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading. All constructive criticism is greatly appreciated in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism in the comments is very much appreciated, but go easy on me. This is my first time writing something like this, and I really hope it goes well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
